Bound
by CrazyCookieChick
Summary: The promised sequel to Withholding in which Annabeth teaches Percy a lesson for being naughty... Done with collaboration with Lalamay Luvs Percabeth. Some nice Percabeth kink...wanna see it? click on that title and leave a review. :D We would really appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys here is the promised sequel to Withholding. If you haven't read it yet ya should go read it.**

**This is being posted as a separate story because the kink has seriously been upped. Also dangerous things happen when Lalamay Luvs Percabeth and I collaborate. We've already got chapter 2 planned. Sort of.**

**So leave love and reviews if you want us to continue...**

**I know how hard it is for someone to even admit that they read an M story let alone review. But please it's my 1st Percy Jackson one and Lala's first one… and I accept anonymous reviews. They mean allot as well. And anybody reading the reviews would be someone interested in the story so please REVIEW to keep Percabeth going!**

**B/N Hello readers! My name is Lala May, and I helped cowrite/beta this story. (oH GODS HELP ME COOKIE IS MAKING ME WORK LIKE A LITTLE WORK MONKEY THAT ONLY GETS FED CORNFLAKES!) *clears throat* Sorry about that. Anyway, hope you enjoy! R & R to make Cookie happy! Because when she is mad, NO CORNFLAKES! D:**

**Lala lies. I also feed her crackers. Everybody thank Lala. I wouldn't have been able to do it without her. She did good for an overworked work monkey.****  
**

**Also this was my second collaboration… it's fun bouncing ideas back and forth off of each other! :D**

**I'm experementing with shorter A/N's. How am I doing so far?**

**DISCLAIMER: -clears throat- All rights go to author Rick Riordan, otherwise known as Uncle Rick, Aka Biggest Troll Ever. Now that THAT'S done, let us begin the story, yes? We present to you ... BOUND. ~Lala**

_**Bound**_

"Well, that took forever... They would NOT leave!" Annabeth stated.

"I know, right?" Percy says. "Now can I know my present?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her princess curls.

"No Percy! Bad Percy!" Annabeth admonished him playfully while wagging a finger and then winking. "You know what a bad Percy gets?"

Percy gulped, not knowing what his Wise G

irl has planned. "A kiss?" he asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"Nope." Annabeth said, "They get punished." Annabeth says as she leans down for a kiss, her hands trailing down his shirtless chest.

"Yes Ma'am." Percy says, agreeing quickly, with lust in his voice, returning the kiss in full force.

Annabeth pulled away for a split second.

"Wise Girl, what are you doing?" Percy asked, wanting Annabeth's lips back on his.

"Be patient Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replies, shifting through the closet.  
She returns with a gag and handcuffs.

"Annabeth," Percy said, alarmed "What are those for?"

"You'll see." She said, bringing the handcuffs to his wrist and cuffing them.

"Annie!"

"Oh Percy, don't tell me you never wanted to do this before."

"Well, I guess but-"

Percy got cut off by a gag being placed over his mouth.  
Now, a normal person would be freaked out over that fact that they hadn't talked about this or done any preparation beforehand. But this was Annabeth, and after everything that they had been through, he trusted her more than anything. Therefore, he did not freak out when she sprung those restraints on him.

Annabeth however, had to over analyze everything and make sure her Seaweed Brain was alright, so still straddling his hips, she leaned down and stared into his eyes. Then, through a series of whispers, explanations, slow kisses up and down his neck and nods and moans from Percy himself, Annabeth determined that yes indeed, he is alright with what's going on. An impatient thrust of his hips let her know that he was really ready. Annabeth grinned and started to leave a trail of kisses and bites down his torso, teasing along the hem of his pants.

Percy let out a low moan, anticipating her next move. Well, he was wrong, she admired the dark hairs of his happy trail for a bit before slowly kissing back up his torso and up to his ear.

Whispering.

Nibbling.

Teasing.

Loving...Percy shook his wrists in frustration, he wanted to hold his Wise Girl and kiss her senseless. He wanted to worship her body.  
But Annabeth was in charge and being very withholding and Percy didn't have any power over her for the moment….

Well there was one thing… But he'd have to save that for later…

_**The water from the fountain.**_

Annabeth grinned at him and playfully slapped his wrists.  
"Naughty Percy! I'm in charge, remember? And if you keep acting up, then I'll just have to punish you…" Annabeth said in a husky voice.

Percy rolled his eyes and thrusted his hips up again seeing as that was all he could pretty much do at this point.

After teasing Percy to the complete max, Annabeth decided she needed a break. She got off of Percy's lap and laid down on the bed, stretching out across the width off the bed. She spread her legs out lazily, giving Percy a perfect view of her long legs. She took her hair out of her elastic and shook it free. Annabeth looked over at Percy, contemplating on what to do. After figuring out her game plan, she knelt down by him while still remaining on the bed.

Slowly looking up at him, she expertly unbuckled the button on his jeans and grabbed his zipper and pulled it down with her teeth.  
Percy was going crazy, his excitement and lack of patience clearly showing.  
The water in the fountain was starting to swirl unnaturally, but of course Annabeth didn't notice this. She was too busy teasing her lover.

She crawled back up and sat on him again.  
Percy was wearing only his boxers while Annabeth was still fully dressed. 'Not fair' Percy thought.

She decided to give him an opportunity, a temporary one at that, to speak his mind. Besides, she missed making out with him. She took the gag off painstakingly slowly.

"Finally, I've been wanting to do this the whole time."

He kissed her with deep passion, acting like it was the last kiss they would ever share.  
After regaining her senses, Annabeth pushed Percy off of her.  
"I'm in charge here Jackson! But, since you obviously don't want to do this-"

"NO!" Percy shouts. "I- I mean, no no no. It's fine how it is now."

"Alright then peasant, prove yourself, return the favor." She unbuttoned the buttons of her jeans then slowly moved herself so her zipper is right by his mouth. "Unzip me" she demanded.

Percy gulped, excitement and nerves swirling within him. He took her zipper in his teeth and slowly pulls it down revealing her blue lace panties.

Percy grins at a job well done and gives her a kiss over the blue cloth that makes her hiss in pleasure.

All the while the water was slowly coming towards them and into the keyhole of the cuffs, snapping them open.

Percy looked at Annabeth sheepishly.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaims!

"Y-yes?"

"Did I tell you that you that could get out of your cuffs?"

"No, I did not. You naughty, naughty boy... And just for that you'll get punished later!"

Percy's eyes widened in anticipation and excitement.

"And if you pull a stunt like that again, Perseus so help me, I'll lock you up in a chastity belt for a month!"

"Eh - um no ma'am! I mean, yes ma'am I mean... Annabeth!"

"Don't 'Annabeth' me, Seaweed Brain!" she says while giving him another good squeeze.  
"You're my b*tch now."

He grabs her and kisses her hungrily. Her insults somehow turning him on...

"Whatever you want Wise Girl. My body is yours... Do with me as you wish..."

"You must get back into your handcuffs for this." Annabeth winked and headed back into closet, leaving Percy to buckle his own cuffs (which turned Annabeth on immensely and caused her to give a satisfied smirk) and wondering what his Wise Girl was planning.

Percy was starting to get freaked out by his closet, he was wondering just what his Annabeth was hiding in there...

"Love, wha-" Percy got cut off as Annabeth said something from the closet.

"Percy, I am in charge. What do you call a woman in charge?" Annabeth questioned.

"Mistress?" Percy asked, confused.

"Yes, now continue on your other question."

"What are you doing, Mistress?"

"Be patient Percy! My Gods, you are just a horny demigod, aren't you?" Annabeth asked playfully.

"Mistress!" Percy whined.

"No, Percy, it is my turn to be pleasured." Annabeth said, coming out of the closet for Percy to see her new outfit. She had changed into a sea blue baby doll lingerie outfit, completed by her blond curls and ribbons in her hair.

"Do as I say, Jackson." Annabeth commanded.

Percy did as he was told, getting right down to business.  
He began fervently kissing her. He kissed up her neck, he kissed her face, he nibbled on her ears, slowly licking her earlobes. He kissed it all.

Annabeth began moaning.

"Peeeercy! Oh, mm."

The moaning was contagious, and soon Percy was moaning while he was kissing her.

"Wait." Annabeth jumped off Percy and ran to the closet.

Again?  
Percy didn't know what to think of the closet at this point... not to mention that he seriously needed some TLC "down there."

"Ann- I mean, Mistress, what are you getting?"

"You'll see, Seaweed Brain."

She came back out with a piece of cloth in her hand.  
Was that a blindfold?

"I wanna play a game, Percy."

Oh, no. Percy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out, making him look like a fish.

Apparently the look on his face was total fear, because Annabeth started giggling like a schoolgirl.

Since when did Annabeth ever giggle?

"Oh Percy, you should see your face!" Annabeth laughed, a full belly laugh, and by this point, she was clutching her stomach.

"It's not THAT funny ..."

"Oh my Gods! Percy, I'm so sorry! Did I ruin the moment?" Annabeth asked, wiping her tears.

Percy gestured to the large bulge in his pants.  
"If this guy is still up, you're good."

"Then let's get back at it." Annabeth said, the seductive tone back in her voice.  
They started making out, Percy's hands on Annabeth's waists, now out of his cuffs again, Annabeth's hands grabbing Percy's hair. They were in a jumble of limbs on Percy's bed.  
While keeping her hands on his head, Annabeth began to lower the blindfold over Percy's eyes. Just like the gag, Percy knew she wouldn't hurt him. Annabeth tied the blindfold and pulled away from him.  
"Now for the fun part." Annabeth said.

**LOVE = REVIEWS= CHAPTER 2 = MORE PERCABETH.**

**I also learned that in math class. I learned a lot of useful things there. Like… how to measure circles… because we totally use that every day in life right?**


	2. Tease

**A/N Thank you for the love on the previous chapter! As promised, love = update so here ya go! KEEP THE LOVE COMING!**

**Thank you Lala for your collaboration/betaing. Today you get one of those 1 dollar frozen TV steak dinners. *nods* **

**B/N SHE DID IT! I FINALLY GOT SOME MASHED POTATOES! THAT'S THE MOST FOOD I'VE EVER GOT! If you don't get this reference. Go check out our new story! ****Charmed**** a Jiper fic. So, Cookie gets mad at me for calling it Jiper, because she calls it Jasper. What do you guys think Jason/Piper's ship name is? Say in your review when you review! Thanks for reading, R&R So I can have more food! ~Lala ~IT'S JASPER WOMAN! ~ Cookie******

**Disclaimer: (Made by the best beta ever! *cough* Lala *cough*) Blah blah blah We all know Uncle Rick owns it all. Let's go on to the story, yes? We present to you, Chapter 2 of BOUND, Tease.**

**We don't own Finding Nemo either. ~Cookie**

**Tease**

Percy knew she wouldn't hurt him. Annabeth tied the blindfold and pulled away from Percy's lips.  
She moved her hand down and gave his manhood a firm squeeze through his pants. He moaned at that and bucked his hips up, desperate for more, but Annabeth shot him down.

"Pl-please Mistress..." Percy groaned

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"No?"  
"I told you not to get out of those cuffs again, didn't I?"

"I-I'm sorry Mistress I just wanted to ..."

"Wanted to-"

Percy cut her off. "I wanted to hold you," he said softly. "To have you in my arms… To feel you… To show you how much I love you…"

Annabeth's gaze softened. Not that her Seaweed Brain saw this of course, but she did lean down to give him a loving kiss and then nuzzle his neck.

"That was precious." She said as she lay on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

Percy grinned. Percy doesn't know why he grinned though. He just did. It must have had something to do with his love using him as a pillow.

"But I still have to punish you."

"But Mistress-" Percy protested.

"I'll be lenient if you behave my love."

Percy, still uncuffed pulled her close to him so he could just hold her.

"I'll behave." He said softly, burying his face into her princess curls.

She snuggled into him.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?" He says contently

"What's your opinion on.. spankings?" She asks hesitantly.

Percy's eyes would have gone wide but he was blindfolded at the moment...  
"As in- " He asked hesitantly, "You spanking me?"

"Mhmm." She mumbled against his chest.  
Percy remained silent for a moment, his Seaweed Brain needed to process the information until he finally said "I trust you... Mistress Annabeth..."

He had experienced unbelievable pain in his life. He had also received a few spankings at his old schools. **(T'is Canon, see the Demigod Diaries.)** But this... This was his Annabeth. This was different, and Percy was willing to give it a try.

Annabeth kissed his cheek.

"Tell me if it gets too much, yes?"

He ran his fingers through her hair, caressing her cheeks.

"Of course..."

Annabeth took off the blindfold, finally letting Percy see.  
He laid across her lap, making funny faces at her, trying to ease away some of the awkwardness of the situation. Annabeth, sensing the awkwardness also, started making fun of his boxer shorts.

"Really Perce? Finding Nemo?" She asked.

"That was my childhood! His situation was almost like mine, his mom, or in my case, dad, left at a young age. But his missing parent never returned. Plus he's a fish! Also, I can make my friends ink." (See Lala's weird explanation for that comment. Yes Lala I called you weird.)

Annabeth laughed her beautiful laugh, making Percy chuckle as she gently caressed his firm toned behind.

"Are you ready for this babe?" She asked.

Percy didn't say anything. He didn't need to, because the bulge in his pants explained how he felt.

"Wait."

"What is it Mistress?" Percy asked.

"I need you to ... I need you to take off your boxers." Annabeth said.

"Y- Yes'm." Percy began taking off his boxer shorts.  
Annabeth watched him carefully, noting how Percy was watching her while stripping his shorts.

"Gods! Must you be so slow Percy!"

Percy immediately stopped and pulled the shorts back up. "What was that Mistress? Are you ... whining?" Percy teased.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth marched up to Percy, knelt down, and pulled down his shorts.

**B/N As for the Finding Nemo reference, when Percy says "Also, I can make my friends ink." In the movie, there was a little pink squid or octopus that whined, "Aww you guys made me ink" After her friends scared her. We are saying that Percy can make Annabeth ink, if you know what I mean. If not, please ... Save your innocent eyes and get off this smutty story. Lala came up with this joke and she is very proud of herself. No flames. :( ~Lala**

**~Cookie had to have Lala explain it to her. ~Cookie**

**Who wants to see Seaweed Brain get spanked yes?**

**THEN REVIEW. AS ALREADY PROVEN REVIEWS = LOVE = MORE PERCABETH….. **

**And Seaweed Brain getting a spanking….. that last part I did not learn in math class.**

**P.S If you are UNCOMFORTABLE with spankings then don't stop reading…. Just skip that part in chapter 3. The story will continue after that.**

**NEW: PLEASE LET US KNOW YOUR FAVORITE PART. I LOOK FORWARD TO THAT. (NOT JUST FOR THIS ONE BUT FOR ALL OF THEM)**

**And please review. I know we stress on it but reviews keep us motivated to write! **

**Also, if you're just finding this please review both chapters not just one. I don't mean to be rude but it's a little pet peeve of mine. After all we wrote two chapters for you right? And it won't take long to review! No offence or anything.**

**Check out our other stories as well if ya like what you see here…. We have 2 Percabeth's up called Withholding and Confiscated and a new Jasper called Charmed that needs love. It's review count so far is sad. **

**Also when I say that Lala and I had fun with this I meant 19 PAGES of pms. Legit. *nods.***

**OK BAI!**

**~Cookie**


	3. Punishment

**A/N Hello people! Cookie is letting me do the A/N's this time, so yay! I don't really know what to do ... Or what to say, so I'm just gonna say whatever is on my mind! I went skiing this weekend and fell on an icicle, making me able to only type with one hand. BOOHOO. And ***(Lala I am taking out this part because no you do not put that in an A/N)*** ANYHOO, here's the story you have all been waiting for! Be sure to check out Cookie's other stories too! Peace out random demigods!**

DISCLAIMER: Just go check out the other chapters to see the disclaimer, CUZ I AIN'T WRITING NO MORE. Foo'. I feel so gangster :3 –Lala

**Poseidon's underpants woman! Can ya get any more lazy? *facepalm*Uncle Rick owns all the genius…. Except for the blindfold that's Lala's and the handcuffs are mine. ~Cookie**

**Lala gets half a stale muffin and a moldy cucumber because she's lazy! Meh! Here are some Cheetos! (Thanks for all of your help. I couldn't do it without you.)**

**Note: Ch 2 got like half the love of chapter 1. This was sad…..**

**So please love cuz we really appreciate it.**

**Also, Italicizing is not showing up for some weird reason. (Now that I said something it'll show.) So we had to show it in another way… pardon the strangeness of it all.**

**Random deleted scene at the bottom.**

**Bound Chapter 3**

**Punishment**

Percy gasped, surprised at Annabeth's actions, and then blushed red and hissed at she grabbed him /_hard_/ and tugged.

In a very even, yet demanding, voice, she said,  
"I thought I told you to be on your best behavior." She said, eerily.

"S-sorry Mistress." He managed to stutter out.

"Extra punishment for you."

"Y-yes Mistress," He said with his head down.

"Good boy" She said as she used her hand to tease him a bit.

Percy groaned.

"Don't you dare Perseus, you don't release until I tell you to." She says, guiding him back to the bed.

_***ITALICIZE**** What is she going to do to me? I haven't been /__**that**__/ naughty, have I? Percy thinks. Gods, her breasts are so perfect, so round and can I touch them? Maybe I should ask her. Nah, she seems mad at me. Oh, she's staring at me. Am I in trouble? Am I fat? Do I eat too much? Great, now I'm hungry. Some pizza and blue coke would be great right now. Bad Percy don't think about food. Wait, what was I thinking about again? Hot damn she's gonna spank me. I can't believe this is happening._

__Percy's mind went into ADHD overdrive. Annabeth's hand was still on his manhood. She had used it to guide him onto her lap and hadn't let go since. She brought him back to reality by giving him a squeeze.

"Focus slave."

"S-sorry Mistress." Percy managed to groan out.

Annabeth took a hold of Percy and flipped him over onto his stomach. She then placed a pillow under his head so he would be comfortable. She caressed his face and grabbed his chin, turning his head. She laid 3 kisses on his face, one on his cheek, one on his lips, and the last one on his eyes. Annabeth started rubbing his hair, and then started bringing her hands down his back, stopping at his butt. She then squeezed it.

"Are you alright? Was that too much?" Annabeth asked tenderly.

"Babe- I mean, Mistress, it was perfect. Absolutely perfect, even more perfect then blue cookies!" Percy rambled. "And nothing can get perfecter then blue cookies, you are as perfect as-" He got interrupted as Annabeth mumbled "Seaweed Brain," while rubbing his bottom.

She spent a good 5 minutes teasing, caressing, groping and all out admiring his body.  
She laid a not too gentle but not too hard swat on his behind.

Percy yelped and jumped a little, but then eased into it.  
Annabeth smirked. "Good boy," She said. Annabeth swatted his bottom a few more times, caressing him in between.

All in all it was an erotic painful form of TLC. Percy's yelps turned into moaning. Her Seaweed Brain was really enjoying himself and Annabeth noticed.

"Spread your legs some." Annabeth ordered.

Percy did as he was told, Annabeth took advantage of his exposure to tease him once more.

"Oh Mistress, you're killing me here." Percy moaned.

Percy was going crazy, he was lying naked on Annabeth's lap while being teased and spanked by her all the while when she was in a hot take charge mode and he was being denied his release. It was hot and torturous at the same time. Percy couldn't wait to get her clothes off and be the teaser and have his naughty way with her.

Multiple more times she spanked him, each time harder, until his poor cheeks were red. Suddenly she stopped. She took a magic Sharpie that she had confiscated from the Stoll's and wrote "Property of Annabeth" on Percy's stinging behind. This was done in Ancient Greek of course and in her perfect penmanship. She blew tenderly on the sensitive flesh, waiting for the enchanted ink to dry. Yeah that won't be coming off any time soon.

Percy who was hot and flustered managed to ask her what she was doing.  
He groaned once she explained it to him with satisfaction in her voice...

Percy moaned . "So hot. Can I have a kiss Mistress?"

"It's May I" She corrected.

"Sorry, may I have a kiss Mistress?"

She giggled and kissed his crimson cheek before surprising him and going back to swatting him.

When she was done and Percy was a pile of horny demigod mush on her lap she took a small chunk of ambrosia off the bedside table and fed it to him. Percy swallowed it eagerly, licking her fingers in the process and slowly sucking on them just to tease her. Annabeth groaned and used her other hand to spank him again.

"Bad slave." She said, lust and humor dripping from her voice.

"Not sorry Mistress" He said then went back to what he was doing.

Annabeth slowly removed her fingers from Percy's mouth and started kissing down his back, stopping at his old Achilles spot. She sucked and kissed on it, sending shivers up Percy's spine. Percy flipped her over and started kissing her. He kissed her neck, her lips, her collarbone, he kissed it all. He licked the shell of her ear and started whispering sweet yet dirty things into it. Annabeth took his hands and gently placed them on her breasts. Percy started to massage and tease them and he was in Elysium. Judging by the sound of her moans he was pretty sure that Annabeth was there with him.

Annabeth used this opportunity to flip him over and get back on top of him, once again straddling his waist and pushing his poor sore bottom into the mattress. Percy hissed then buried his face in her breasts, enjoying the softness, warmth and feel of them. He listened to her heartbeat and knew that the erratic thumping was caused by him, this gave him a great deal of satisfaction.

"You're mine."  
He said as he nuzzled into her once more.

They decided to relax a bit and after a bit of making out and Percy complaining about  
"Mistress has too much clothes on."  
And it 'not being fair,' Annabeth decided to present him with an opportunity….

"Can we try something? It's just a little game I thought of."

"Of course we can Bab- Mistress."

Annabeth explained that the game was called "Lust," and it was almost like 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey," Except instead of putting on a tail, Percy would take off the clothing. Annabeth would blindfold him and she would spin Percy around, making him dizzy and uncoordinated. Then, Percy would have to find Annabeth in the cabin and he would have one guess to try and remove her lingerie. Then, after he removes that piece, he would get to pleasure that area however he wants.

"Got it?" Annabeth asked.

"I think." Percy said.

"Let's get started." Annabeth said with a wide grin on her face and placed a sweet kiss on Percy's forehead before she went to get the blindfold.

**RANDOM DELETED SCENE THAT DIDN'T MAKE THE CUT BUT I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD SHARE IT ANYWAY….**

~~~~~~Stammering nervously and with, crimson cheeks, he managed to stutter out,  
"Please, Mistress... aren't you going to spank me?"

Possible reactions:  
"Patience seaweed brain I'm in charge here."

Or: "Somebody's eager..."  
Percy nods, blushing furiously...~~~~~~  
What do you think?

**A/N OK SO WE WORKED HARD AND MADE LOTS OF REVISIONS AND ADDED STUFF TO GIVE YOU A GOOD QUALITY CHAPTER WITH A QUICK UPDATE SO A REVIEW WOULD BE APPRECIATED….PLEASE**

**ALSO….. DON'T FORGET TO TELL US YOUR FAV PART(S).**

**THANK YOU AND SUCH!**

~~~~~~LONG LIVE PERCABETH~~~~~


End file.
